spacejailxyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise
Cerise is one of the main characters in Emphara, who we are introduced to at the beginning of Chapter Two. Summary Cerise is apparently a Rubic, a species that is part mineral. (However, Cerise doesn't... completely look the part.) Cerise has been living on the planet Sami IV for all of his life after the ship where he was born on was stranded there. During this time, he has learned to survive in the wild and has bonded with the local wildlife to make up for his extroverted needs. Cerise's mineral composite matches his mothers exactly, a rare but not impossible occurrence. Cerises mineral "DNA" is mostly made up of the mineral Charoite, but also has some veins of Corundum. Appearance Cerise has pale pink skin, with one purple-pink eye. He has gemstone freckles, along with Rubic "fractures." He is slightly above average human height, but very much below average Rubic height. He has a slightly muscular build from having to survive in Sami IV, but nothing too extreme. Cerise has half-shaven, chin-length spiky hair, made up of Charoite and Corundum jewels. The color of the hair can be anything from purple to pink, depending on the lighting. He usually has a tank top on, with a loose, fur jacket on that rests just below his shoulders. He has a belt, with extensions for bags and a holder for his spear that slings around his back, and uneven pants that half cover his boots. Personality One of Cerises most defining traits is his ability to go from calm to energetic within seconds. It's assumed that he picked this up from having to live in the wild, having to survive without having to deal with normal social customs. Because of this, he can be eerily calm during emergencies, or at least, certain types of emergencies. That doesn't mean he's immune to panic, however. Throw him into an unknown situation where he doesn't know if he can even do anything to survive, and you'll get a frenzied Cerise. Cerise absolutely loves animals. His home is littered with wildlife that he's gained the trust of and hurting one of his pets is a sure-fire way to get him to hate you. Animals that would hunt a Rubic are rare--and non-existant on Sami IV. Because of this, Cerise never had to worry about predators as a child. They didn't see him as a threat or a food source, so they left him alone. Or even better, became friends with him. Backstory Cerise's backstory is an odd one. He was born unexpectedly on a Miein science ship to a Rubic guard. This ship was sent to the planet of Sami IV for a special science mission--though no public records of this mission are available. Unfortunately, Cerise ended up being the only survivor of this mission. For mysterious reasons, the ship's core was drained of the magic it needed to run. This ended up damaging the ships inner systems over time, specifically the main computer. Before they could contact the Miein Government for assistance, the ill-equipped Miein Scientists were killed by the rampant wildlife of Sami IV. Cerise and his mother were the only survivors from the ship, and they had no way of reaching out for assistance. To make matters worse, his mother seemed to be consistently getting weaker for... mysterious reasons. Despite her illness, Cerise's mother taught him how to survive in the wild as well as teaching him normal social skills. She always paid attention to him, always seemed curious about what he was thinking. Because of this, Cerise had a great relationship with his mother. However, this wouldn't last. His mother couldn't fight against her "illness" forever. Cerise found himself alone with no knowledge of the outside world--but no way to get to it even if he wanted to. In order to cure his boredom, Cerise would take long walks in the woods. Nothing bothered to attack him due to his rock-like nature (who wants to eat rocks?) and he himself had no need to hunt the gooey natives of Sami IV either. Eventually, he managed to tame some of the animals he met on his travels, after rescuing them from certain death. Most of them he'd let live freely, but a handful stayed with him, in his "ship-cabin." Apparently, the ship was far preferable to the wild swampland. Relationships *Imimi *Jewel *Stella *Dee Trivia * Cerise is addicted to television, movies, videos, etc. After all, they're the one reason he can keep up socially. * Cerise is A-OK with both boys and girls, but leans towards boys. * Cerise was inspired from Forest, but most of his inspiration lived on in Cerises love for animals.